Getting Oliver
(Horn honks) Jenny: Bye, Winston. Goodbye, Oliver. Girl: Hi, Jenny. Sit over here. Dodger: All right, listen up. We checked it out. All we gotta do is... (Pounding) Tito: Oh, man! He's dead meat now! Franics: I'll handle that ruffian. (Inside) Man on TV: Body slam! Body slam! Winston: Oh, come on, you fool! (Doorbell rings) Hit him! Hit him! Oh, bother. Dodger: Einy. Get outta there! Einstein: Huh? Winston: (opening the door) Yes? Who is it? (Francis moaning) Winston: Oh, my. (Francis licks him) You! (Francis barks and pulls the apron as Winston grunts) I'll show you, you, you... (The dogs enter the house) Come back here! (Door closes) What... (Francis runs into the house as the door opens and then closes) Tito: Mira lo this place. Check it out. Francis: (Gasps) Chagall. Matisse. These are all masterpieces. Rita: Huh, this place looks pretty nice. I mean, how bad off could it be here? Tito: (Sniffing) Hey, man, if this is torture, chain me to the wall. Dodger: Tito! (Door rattling) We're here for the kid, remember? Now let's get him and go. (All sniffing) Georgette: "I love you, Oliver. Play with Georgette." I'd like to play with him, all right! (Sprays her perfume around her) The little fur ball! Oooh. (Sees Dodger on the reflection of a mirror and screams) Who are you? What do you want? Winston! Dodger: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down. (Crash) (Winston gets through the window grunting) Winston: (falls onto the floor) Oooh! (Pans rattling) Georgette: Don't come any closer! Dodger: I knew this would happen one day. You're barkin' up the wrong tree. It's not you I'm after. Georgette: It's not? It's not! Well, why not? What's the problem, Spot? Not good enough for you? I mean, do you even know who I am? Fifty-six blue ribbons. Fourteen regional trophies. Six-time national champion! Dodger: Ooo, and we're all very impressed. Right, guys? Tito: Very impressed. (Panting) Georgette: Oh! Tito: (Kissing her paw) Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ignacio Alonzo Julio Frederico de Tito. Georgette: Get away from me, you little bug-eyed creep! Winston! (Tito sighs) Rita: Excuse me, uh, sister. Who's Rex? Georgette: None of your business! (Francis eats the chocolates) And you, tubby, off the bed! (Einstein sniffing at her powder) Get away from there, you... (Einstein sneezes) Georgette: All right! That does it! You yo-yos clear out and I mean now! Winston! Bark! Bark! Dodger: Relax, champ. We'll leave as soon as we get our cat. Georgette: If you think I'm intimidated by a bunch of flea-bitten, dog-pound rejects... Your cat? (Giggles) How stupid of me. You must be the friends he keeps talking about. Yes. Winston: Georgette. Something's not quite right here. (Winston opens the door and sees George sitting up on her bed with the dogs pretending to be the pillows and hiding inside the blanket, and smiling before Winston closes the door) Georgette: (Dogs get out of the blanket) Shh. Quick. Before he comes back. Follow me. (Inside Jenny's room where Oliver sleeps on her bed) Rita: Look at him, Dodger. Honey, let's just forget the whole thing. Georgette: No, no, you can't do that! You don't understand. The poor dear's so traumatized. Winston: Georgette. Oliver: (Georgette grabs him) Huh? What? Winston: (Georgette throws Oliver into the white sack) What is going on here? Georgette: Now get going. Hurry. Use the fire escape. (Muffled shouts) (Francis grunting) Tito: There's no time for long goodbyes, but here's something to remember me by. (Kissing) (Georgette smacking) Tito: (Yelps, groaning) Ooo, I think she likes me, man. Ooo, (sings) I could've danced all night I could've danced all night (At Fagin's house) Francis: You were very good. Oliver: What? Francis: Nice job, Dodger. Oliver: Hey, wait. What's goin' on, you guys? Tito: Just the rescue of the century. Oliver: Rescue? Tito Should've seen Frankie handle that butler. (Tito howling) Francis: I was rather good, wasn't I? Dodger: And how about Tito and Miss Six-Time National Champion? Oliver: Hey, hey, but, wait. I-I-I don't understand you guys. Rita: You okay, kid? Oliver: Yeah, I'm fine. Tito: Hey, sure he is! He's back with his Uncle Tito. (Tito kisses Oliver) Oliver: I was happy there. Why did you guys take me away? Einstein: We rescued you, kitty. We, we brought you home. Oliver: But... Well, I, I have another home now. And someone who loves me. Dodger: What do you mean, kid? You're in the gang. Oliver: But, but... Dodger: The gang means family. We risked a lot to get you outta there. Oliver: Look, I'm sorry, but all I ever wanted was... Dodger: What? This place is not good enough for you any more? Don't wanna mix with the riffraff? Oliver: No, no. I like you. I mean, I like... I like every one of you, but... But there was a little girl. I just wanna go back. Rita: (Sighs) We never should've took him, Dodger. Oliver: But, Dodger, please... Dodger: You wanna leave? Fine! There's the door. Einstein: But he just got here. Dodger: Go on. No one's stoppin'ya. Tito: Hey, uh, Dodger, man, uh, lighten up. Dodger: You lighten up! If he doesn't like it, let him go. (The dogs stare at Oliver sadly before he begins to leave with his name tag rattling but Fagin, Franklin and his family and friends appear) Franklin: What a day. Fagin: Oh, it's hopeless. (Fagin moans and yawns, whimpering) (Name tag rattling) Fagin: What's this? So that's where you've been! Looks like you're doing all right for yourself, Oliver. Flora: (to Oliver happily) So you do have a name after all. Bear: And you live in 1125 5th Avenue? Fagin: Your owner probably spends more money on catnip... than we do on food in a month. He's probably worried sick about you. All alone in that big house with only his money to comfort him. Only his millions and millions of dollars to... (Giggling) That's it! We're saved! (Laughing) Oh-ho-ho. What a plan! Franklin: We must do something! We need to go and tell someone. Babar: Don't worry, Franklin. You and your friends go out and we will keep the eyes on Fagin whenever he has the plan or not. (to Pom, Flora, Alexander and Isabelle) Kids, go with them. Babar's kids: Yes, Father. (The screen fades to where Jenny comes home from school) Children: Bye, Jenny! Jenny: Oliver! Oliver? Oliver! Girl on TV: Feel it. That's it. Very good. Jenny: Oliver! Oliver! Girl on TV: Two, four, five, six, seven, eight. Oh, you love it! Jenny: Oliver, I'm home. That's funny. Georgette, help me find Oliver. Oliver! (Georgette turn off the TV) Oliver! Georgette: Oh, where could he be? Jenny: Oliver? Georgette: (looking down at the fish bowl) He's not here. Jenny: Where is he? Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty. (The door knocks) (Jenny opens the door) Jenny: Hello? Franklin: (in Oliver's voice) Hello. Bear: (in Young Bambi's voice) Hello. Flora: Are you an owner. Jenny: Yes. Who are you? Franklin: I'm Franklin. This is Snail. And these are my other friends, Bear and Beaver. Goose: I am Goose. Rabbit: My name is Rabbit. Fox: I'm Fox. Skunk: My name's Skunk. Badger: My name's Badger. Raccoon: I am Raccoon. Pom: I am Pom. And this is Flora, Alexander and Isabelle. Beaver: What are you doing anyway? Jenny: I'm looking for Oliver. Franklin: Oh, Jenny. We're here to tell you. (Georgette walks into the kitchen humming) (She takes Oliver's bowl and drops it into the trash can) Georgette: Whoops. Franklin: And that is how the dogs got Oliver. Jenny: Oh no. Georgette, something terrible has happened. They've kidnapped Oliver. (Georgette snickering) Oh, Georgette, you loved him too. Don't worry. We're going to get him back. (Georgette gasps) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts